Relations between prosocial behaviors and children's abilities to take another person's visual and social-emotional perspectives were examined. Perspective-taking tests were given to 115 children between the ages of 3 and 7 years. Prosocial behavior was assessed in eleven experimental situations. Ability to take another's perspective increased significantly with age. When sex differences were present, girls were superior at perspective-taking. There was a relation between physical and social perspective-taking only for children 4 1/2 years and older. In general, the ability to make inferences about another's experience was not associated with the inclination to act sympathetically on another's behalf. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Zahn-Waxler, C., Radke-Yarrow, M., and Smith, J. P.: Perspective-taking and prosocial behavior. Dev. Psychol., 13: 87-88, 1977.